The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility established to provide genotyping and statistical genetics services for investigators seeking to identify genes that contribute to human disease. CIDR concentrates primarily on multifactorial hereditary disease although linkage analysis of single gene disorders can also be accommodated. Genotyping capabilities include high-throughput single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping for genome-wide scans and for custom replication and fine-mapping projects. Thirteen NIH Institutes support CIDR, including NIDCR. This funding represents part of the charge-back model, and provides support for specific projects approved by NIDCR.